A spinning reel, also referred to as a single-bearing reel, generally includes a reel unit having a handle assembly, an axially displaceable spool, a rotor that is rotatively supported on the reel unit and which winds the fishing line around the spool as the spool axially cycles, and internal rotation transmission gear assembly that transmits the rotation of the handle assembly to the rotor. A bearing assembly supports the drive shaft of the rotor and is sealed to prevent the incursion of fouling and corroding agents. See U.S. Pat. No. 8,844,856 for a discussion of elastomeric seals around the bearing support of the spool shaft.
The rotation transmission assembly generally includes a master gear, a master gear shaft that is provided on the master gear, and a pinion gear that meshes with the master gear. The rotor is connected to the front portion of the pinion gear. A handle assembly is inserted into the reel and into engagement with the master gear to accommodate either right or left-handed anglers. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,166 and US Publication 2007/0278335.
The handle assembly includes a handle shaft, a handle arm that extends from the handle shaft in the radial direction, and a handle grip that is mounted to the tip of the handle arm. The handle assembly may, for example, include an internal or external threaded connection that mates with an exterior or interior threaded receiver on the reel body. The handle assembly will typically also include a rotatable drive shaft with a threaded (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,102,315 and 6,626,385) or non-round terminal end that fits into a mating connection of the master gear shaft. Bearings are used on either side of the master gear extension members to provide a smooth, low friction, rotation of the master gear shaft. A second set of bearings for left and right sides of the reel are supported on abutments on each side of the reel body to provide a smooth, wobble-free rotational motion to the inserted handle. A watertight cap is used over the unused connection port to seal the interior of the reel and prevent fouling or corrosion of the gears and bearings.
Preventing water intrusion between nonmoving components is relative more simple than with moving components. Typically, rubber seal sandwiched between two mating surfaces tighten with bolts or screws will be sufficient. But sealing moving components is much more complicated, especially the seal is also required to be low friction. In essence, in a fishing reel there are multiple moving components, and multiple seals are required. Since each seal contribute friction, by eliminating or disengaging the seals when not in used will reduce the friction which allows the reel to spin freer.
Some type of seal is typically used on each of the lateral connection ports. These seals provide important protection of the gears against intrusion of water, sand, salt, and other contaminants while also allowing the handle to turn the master gear and operate the reel. Some type of seal is also used with the unused connection port. A sealing effect is accomplished by a frictional contact with both the handle and/or any extended portion of the master gear to which the handle connects.
Shaped sealing elements have been used around the spindle shaft of the handle assembly that is inserted into the reel. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,712,301; 6,874,719; and 7,628,348. A seal for the cap used to close off the unused connection port may rely on a shaped cap rather than a seal. See FIG. 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,719.
Even with properly designed seals, however, the frictional contact by each of the seals against the gear shaft adds resistance to the rotation of the gear system thereby reducing the performance of the reel's rotation.
It would be desirable to have a spinning reel with reduced friction against the master gear.
It would also be desirable to have a spinning reel seal system that could disengage at least one unneeded seal from contact with the master gear without compromising the water resistance of the reel.